Sixteen
by skinnieminnie
Summary: Because sometimes all he wants to do is hold her hand. Unconnected drabbles that explore the relationship between MugenxFuu
1. I wanna hold your hand

She was a tiny little thing. So young and small, and always doing childish things; innocent. He wonders how the hell she'd manage before he and Jin came along. She was so damn trusting and naïve, it drove him fucking crazy. Always wide eyed and getting excited about the dumbest shit. Like the ocean, pretty flowers, or that stupid rat of hers. Sometimes he just wanted to strangle the life outta her, and other times he just wanted to kiss those pink lips of hers 'till she ran out of breath. But _eh_ he was fickle like that.

"Ah! Look at all the flowers!" Fuu shrieked, running towards the field, stopping and picking whichever she felt were the prettiest.

She was giggling and humming, and every so often she'd look up at Jin and smile like her life depended on it. It made him hot and jumpy with jealousy. She never looked at _him_ like that. But he couldn't help be mesmerized by her childlike ways, so carefree and sweet. Sometimes all he wanted to do was watch her, watch her sleep, watch her run around, watch her play in the ocean like that one time. He just wanted to _see_. See her, all of her, all the time. He didn't care about sex or dirty night time fondling with her, he just wanted to hold her close to him and protect her from every damn thing. He guessed he was in love with her or something. Shit, how are you supposed to know you're in love if you've never loved a single thing in your life? But sometimes he just knew.

Finally after a few minutes she stepped out of the field. Flowers in hand she ran towards Jin, handing him an intricately made bouquet.

"Because I know they remind you of Shino," she grinned, and ever so slyly she wrapped her little hand around Jin's and of course he let her because there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for the girl. They were walking like a couple of lovebirds, holding hands as lovers often do. Mugen saw red, saw death, he was fucking pissed. His chest heaving with anger, fists clenched tight, that perfected scowl on his face, he did the only thing he could think of.

He almost ran to their side, catching them off guard. He reached Fuu's side and roughly yanked her unoccupied hand and held it tightly in his own calloused one. It was warm and soft, and so very small. He wondered if he was squeezing too tight, but she made no complaint.

"Mugen?" she asked, her eyes full of unanswered questions.

"I just wanna hold your hand a'ight?" he grunted, because he was just as lost as she was and he couldn't think of anything else to say.

She let go of Jins hand and snuggled up against Mugen, looking up at him with her wide brown eyes as if he put the stars in the sky. And Mugen swears it's the sweetest thing ever.


	2. Sugar Kane

The place where I come from there wasn't no sugar or candy or anything even close to sweet. The whole island was made up of murderers, rapists, thieves; shit, every sin was real fresh and original down in Ryukyu. It's no surprise I'd never tasted sugar.

Walking into that teahouse though, he smelled it, the unmistakable scent of pure innocence. And as she walked closer to take his order, the aroma was of nothing but strawberries and sunflowers all sugary and nonexistent. Now he'd never smelled sugar or even tasted it but somehow he knew that this tiny little girl was it. And fuck, it excited him like nothing ever had. He wanted to kiss those pink lips even though he knew it was a privilege he wasn't allowed.

Later when they were traveling to find the sunflower dude, Fuu would always stop and pick flowers. She'd put together these little necklaces and crowns and would make Jin wear them. She would giggle and snort and Mugen would act like it was the dumbest thing he ever saw. Once she made a crown for him but he only called her _stupid_ and shooed her away, he regrets it to this day. And on especially sunny days she'd sing songs that would remind Mugen of the mother he never had, she was so nice to everyone they met, always polite and caring. One time she saw a little kid crying and bought him a shiny blue pin wheel, she stroked his hair and kissed his cheek, made the brat stop crying. He'd never seen someone do something so good; it left a syrupy taste in his mouth, almost made him choke.

"These are so good!'" Fuu squealed in delight.

"Hmm" Jin responded.

"What the hell are those?" Mugen asked as he picked his nose.

"It's candy!" Fuu grinned.

"Is it any good?"

"You've never had candy before?" she asked, eyes wide in shock.

"Can't say that I have," he shrugged.

"Well here! Take some of mine," she insisted, shoving bits and pieces of pink and yellow candies at Mugen.

"Go on taste them," she smiled.

He popped a few in his mouth, and chewing slowly the taste hit him. It was strong and too damn sweet. He spit it out, the taste almost made him puke.

"Too sweet," he grumbled as he wiped his mouth, the candy leaving a bitter taste behind.

Then one night he'd been at a teahouse boozing it up, he always got cockier when he was drunk. So he got in a fight with some assholes, they beat him up and _she_ found him. He was half passed out from the beating and the sake, but he could hear her little whimpers and sighs. She was crying for him, she kept calling him idiot and jackass but she was crying _for him_. The next day he woke up and she was there, with her eyes red and puffy.

"Come here," he motioned her over even though he could hardly get himself up.

"What's wrong?" she sniffed, wiping at her eyes.

Getting closer he pulled her face towards his and roughly kissed her lips, pressing and molding her against him. She was so warm and soft. And the tiny sounds she made, innocent like he expected. He slid his tongue past her closed mouth and tasted the silky softness inside. She tasted like sugar, sweet and syrupy. He wanted to drink her in, eat her alive, this is what sugar tasted like. Not those damn candies, or that cheap perfume the whores at the brothels sprayed on. This was the real deal. And he had to admit, it was the sweetest thing ever.

Reluctantly he pulled away from her, giving her time to breath. She was blushing pink; her mouth was still hanging open, her eyes wide and glassy.

"Mugen what-why…"

"You taste like sugar," He grinned, laying back on the futon, his bruises no longer hurting; after all he'd just taken the best medicine one can get.


	3. I wanna be your dog

For as long as Mugen could remember he'd always been a cheating- stealing- swearing- no good dog. At eight he was already a member of some small fry gang in Ryukyu, at twelve he'd already stabbed some fucker who tried to beat him up, and at 14 he was already screwing Ryukyu's finest piece of ass. Yeah, he'd always been a dog; to every single fucking person he ever met. A stray mutt, biting anyone who got too close.

But you see it wasn't by choice, it was the filthy island who christened him this; he never had a choice. Survival of the fittest is what that place was, you either killed or were killed. He was used to kicking and hitting and biting at anything that would signal his demise. Hell, for a long time he slept under the stars, going around sniffing other people's garbage, it was a way of life. He came and went as he pleased and no one could tell him any different; a mongrel. But he liked it, reveled in it even. He was a dog after all.

And then came Mukuro and that bitch Kohza came along, both individuals who ultimately screwed up his life even more. He considered them friends for a time, and that didn't end well; almost drowned once and a botched execution is the price he paid for considering someone his friend. He was among other dogs that did nothing but bite and bark. And maybe for a while he became part of the pack, following Mukuro around, abiding by his rules and commands. _Run, fight, kill, steal, fuck_. A stupid goddamn lapdog is what he became. So he did what any other rabid dog would do, he bit the hand that fed him and ran away. He was going to be a stray mutt till the day he died.

But then came Fuu, his salvation he figured. Funny how his freedom came with a stupid girl with the figure of a wooden plank. For a while he thought she'd only been put on earth to make his life miserable, always bitching and whining about every single thing. But it turned to be the opposite; she was the life he'd long lost. She returned his control, his everything. She was frail and he was strong. How could he still be a dog? _Harder_ she would moan, _faster_ she would breathe as he took her from behind on a dirty alleyway. He could practically smell the fear coming off her at times. True, he'd always been a dog. In Ryukyu he'd been a bad do, to Mukuro a damn puppy, but to Fuu he'd be the big bad wolf.


	4. No Greater Love

She'd been staring at him the whole day, sighing and making those eyes of her wide and shit. _What the hell is wrong with her? _She must'a ate something bad, for her to be looking at him like that. Or maybe it was that sentimental crap Jin had talked about. _Feh__ whatever_, it's not like he gave a damn anyhow.

"Mugen?" she asked interrupting his rambling thoughts.

"What?"

"I-I think….No I do-" she was stuttering with her hands fidgeting all over the place.

"Spit it out already! I ain't got your time," Mugen answered, sounding annoyed.

"I love you," she breathed out as if she'd been holding it in the whole day.

"Huh?" his jaw slackened, did she really just say that? Alright, something was definitely wrong with her.

"Look girlie you don't know what you're saying," he scowled.

"But I've been thinking about it, and I do, I just know it," she said, her head bowed and her shoulders hunched.

_No, no, no_. This chick was crazy, something must have hit her head and now she's acting all loony. 'Cause she didn't love Mugen, she loved tall, dark, and four eyes over there. This was a mistake. They were a mistake. And he was going to make her see it.

"Mugen….?"

"Do you see these?" he asked, shaking his wrists in front of her face.

"You don't get these by being noble," he sneered.

"I know that, and I don't ca-"

"I've been in prison," he interrupted.

She turned away and little strands of hair hid her face. _Good_ _she was making sense again._

"It doesn't matter," she said, staring into Mugen's eyes.

"I've killed so many people I lost count," he smirked.

"I've seen," she whispered.

"I'm a pirate Fuu."

"I know that too," she responded her face looking much older than her 16 years.

"Then why do still want me?" he shouted, his façade slowly crumbling under the eyes of a childlike woman.

"You came for me, not just the last time but the rest too," her lower lip trembled as she crossed the distance between them.

"Don't you love me too? Even a little?" she asked, her face dangerously close to his.

"I ain't got money or even a name to give you," this was it, his last chance to make her reject him.

"None of that matters….As long as you're with me," she confessed, her cheeks blushing appealingly.

And in the middle of a wooded trail, in the middle of the night, Mugen knew he loved her. He loved her because she didn't care; he loved her because she cared too much. He loved the way she trusted him no matter what he did, how every time he rescued her, her eyes would fill with adoration. But most of all he loved her because she loved him.


	5. Playground Love

His heart was thumping desperately; his breaths were coming out in harsh little pants. He felt like a damn schoolboy or a virgin. He didn't know, he'd only been a virgin and that had been a long time ago. His hands kept shaking. Mugen felt stupid, angry and embarrassed, unable to do anything but stand there like a kid in love, staring at his feet. What the hell was wrong with him? Shit, he'd had a lot of practice before, so why couldn't he bring himself to just take her then and there?

"It's ok," Fuu whispers.

"I want you to," she says as she grabs his hand and places it on her small heaving breast.

He wants to slap himself. What the fuck was he thinking? Here was the object of many of his fantasies practically begging him to fuck her. And what is he doing? Standing like an idiot, thinking of the many reasons he could screw it up. She'd never been with a man before; hell she'd probably never kiss another asshole before him. He'd waited so long for her, wanted her for so long. All of it was making him antsy and edgy. Like the first time he stole something, or his first time raiding a ship.

"Mugen?" she whispers, her voice soft and breathy.

"Don't you want to?" she asks, her tone insecure making the question come out in a shaky voice.

"Yeah. Fuck Yeah….I-" he stutters

"Shut up," Fuu giggles as she pulls him towards her gripping his hand tightly.

Without letting him complain she stretches on her toes to kiss him. She slides her hands in his tangled hair, rubbing the nape of his neck. And she pulls back, her eyes sparkling with mischief and her mouth forming a tiny smirk.

"I told you I wanted you," she teases, his eyes widen, and slowly he lets out that puff of breath he'd been holding in.

And just like that all the tension and nervousness of being with her for the first time melts away. He was on fire, his body reeling towards her. His most prized possession, the one he would gladly take a sword to the gut for, the one he knew for sure he loved. Nothing mattered except them two, at that moment. He could feel the heat radiating off her, it's all he needed to know. She had become his first love, and it's all he needed.


	6. Besame

Kisses were supposed to be sweet, innocent, and given to one by prince charming. Kisses were supposed to be something amazing and cherished by two people. Kisses were supposed to taste like honey and be given to one under the glow of a night in full moon. Kisses were gently given by a noble samurai or a rich merchant. At least that's what Fuu use to think.

So when Mugen kissed her that night in the middle of a dirty street in the red light district, it was like nothing she ever imagined.

"Mugen! You can't leave you made a promise, remember?"

"Shut it girlie, I'll be back in the morning," Mugen smirked arrogantly and swaggered out of the inn the trio had been staying at.

He was going out to buy a woman, she was sure of this. It made her angry and jealous but most of all it made her sad, to Fuu this was just history repeating itself. Mugen would leave, he'd abandoned her; it did not matter how long he was gone, he still kept leaving and one day he'd leave her forever.

"I don't want you to go," Fuu confessed, her big sad brown eyes looking at Mugen.

"What the hell?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"I…..I-uh…" she couldn't say it, the words were choking her.

"Whatever," he scoffed and left Fuu to herself.

No he couldn't, this was going to be the last time, she wasn't going to take this one lying down. She would fight it. So she ran, following him to where the brothels would be; his temptation.

"Mugen!" she yelled.

"Little bitch," He spat with a frown on his face as he turned on his heel to see her running towards him.

"Whadda'ya want?"

"Mugen! You jerk!" she was a whirlwind of pink fury as she quickly pulled back her hand and hit the side of his mouth with her fist, the punch making a loud pop nose. She'd caught him off guard, and she was fighting dirty but she didn't give a damn.

"Huh," Mugen grunted, lifting an eyebrow in Fuu's direction, his face was rather passive considering Fuu had just socked him.

"That's it baby," he leered, his thumb making its way to his mouth to wipe at the blood there.

"Look, if you think you can just stand there-" Fuu started but was soon interrupted by Mugen's startlingly near body. How could someone so obnoxious move so quietly?

"Hit me like that again and I'ma have to carry you back," his voice dropped dangerously low, eyes already half lidded in lust, his mouth set in a devil grin.

"Mugen what are you-?"

"Shut up brat," he smirked.

And just like that he pulled her face towards his and roughly kissed her lips, pressing and molding her against him. He slid his tongue past her closed mouth and she noticed the coppery taste of his blood. Fuu protested at first but soon gave up and wrapped her arms around his back. Reluctantly he pulled away from her, giving her time to breath. The kiss lasted seconds, minutes, hours who knew? But all Fuu could think after it was over was how it had been nothing like she ever imagined a first kiss being.

It had been everything but short and sweet and Mugen did not taste like honey, he actually tasted very much like sake. It had been rough and almost forceful; he hadn't even asked if she wanted to kiss. And no romantic moonlight illuminated them, unless you count the bright red lanterns illuminating the red light district. The air around them was hot and heavy, the scent of sex all around them.

And in no way was Mugen prince charming, he was a rude dirty pirate, but now he was _her _rudedirty pirate. True it had been nothing like she imagined her first kiss being, but Fuu could not have had it any other way.

_That kiss had been perfect._


	7. I've been loving you too long

OK kids here's the long awaited chapter of Sixteen. lol. Don't have much to say for this one except **WARNING THIS IS ONE CHAPTER FILLED WITH LEMONY GOODNESS READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**. If you don't like lemons then DONT READ IT. But if you do well read and review =) And i might be switching the rating to M since the topics seem to be progressing towards more risque themes. And once again i'll say that these are all supposed to be UNCONNECTED drabbles, they're not supposed to be read as one long story but as short little segments.

* * *

Fuu is relieved when she hears the familiar sound of Mugens geta on the stone floor. The way he walks is different from anyone else. Not to mention she could hear that metallic clank anywhere and know it's him.

At first she's just glad he's back, but when he walks into the little hut where the three were staying and where Jin is asleep and she's been trying to, she looks up, and she can see something in his eyes that makes her nipples tighten and the rest of her feel hot and flushed. He crouches down and looks at her, then reaches out a hand and touches her face. "Come on" he says softly, tilting his head to the side.

She doesn't think of refusing, or even asking where he'd been most of the night -- she just gets up, lets him take her hand and lead her to the back of the house. He turns her around, pushing her gently up against the wall of the building like he's protecting her, and kisses her.

It's a long kiss, and she's grateful for the wall at her back because it makes her knees feel like maybe they aren't going to hold her up very well. Her hands are gripping onto Mugens' shirt, hard, pulling him close, and he feels so good against her that she can't help the little sounds that keep escaping her.

Mugen's hand is on her breast, kneading gently, his thumb rubbing back and forth across her nipple, and she can feel his erection against her hip. His mouth tastes a little bit like blood, he was probably out fighting and drinking but it's not gross or anything. She's just so glad to be with him, and to know that he wants her.

"Fuck yeah" he says, rubbing against her. "God, I want you."

She moans her agreement into his mouth, and the kissing is harder now, more desperate. She feels it just as much as he does. The want that burns away at their bodies, the need to be closer, to feel his skin on hers, for him to be inside her, as close as he can get.

It doesn't take long for Mugen to untie her sleeping yukata and to slide down his shorts enough so that he can push inside her. He's not gentle, but that's okay, and the wall is smooth enough that it's not uncomfortable. And anyway, Mugen's supporting most of her weight, his hands on her naked behind as he thrusts roughly into her, saying all kind of good things like, "Fuck yeah, you feel so good."

Fuu kisses him and squeaks when he shoves into her again, the scrape of his shaft against her clit making her crazy. She wants Mugen to do this forever, only she can tell that she's going to come soon and then she knows she won't really want him to do it anymore. He pushes her yukata away from her breasts and leans in to lick her nipples, and she whimpers, squirming, feeling how his cock stretches her open.

"Good girl" Mugen growls against her breast, fucking her harder. "That's it baby. Fuck, Fuu. _Shit_. Gonna burn me alive."

She keeps quiet -- well, except for the moans that she can't keep back every time he thrusts into her, because she can't help but hope he might keep talking, saying stuff like that. Stuff that she wants to hear. Needs to hear, maybe.

He sucks on her nipple, hard, and she whimpers again, arching her body, desperate for more. "So fucking beautiful" Mugen mutters. "And you don't got a fucking clue do you? Don't know how much I love you".

Fuu gasps and starts to cry, and Mugen stops thrusting into her, raising his head and looking at her, worry and a bit of irritation in his face.

"Fuu? Did I hurt you?"

She sniffles and shakes her head back and forth, squeezing her thighs around him without even thinking about because she really doesn't want him to stop. "You...you said it."

Mugen frowns, clearly more than a little bit confused. "Said what?"

Fuu blinks away tears, not like that does any good because there are more waiting. "That you... that you love me" she says softly for fear that he might not have meant it the way she wanted it to, and that maybe he'll get angry and take it back.

His eyes clear, and he leans in and kisses her softly, gentle now. "No shit. I love you. More than anything in the whole fucking world" He pulls back and pushes into her again, slow, making her moan. "You want me to say it again?".

She nods mutely, but she can't help kissing him again, even though that makes it harder for him to talk. But it doesn't matter because he finally said it, after so long and she can't help but want him even more.

"I love you," Mugen says. Fuu's still crying, quietly, but she doesn't know how to stop. "Love you Fuu, I'd burn in hell for you baby"

He's moving steadily again, sliding into her, and her insides feel all warm and tingly even though her face is wet with tears. "Mugen. I love you, too. I -- " She whimpers, and when his lips close around her nipple again she comes and comes, like it's going to go on forever. And for a moment she's not sure she wants it to stop. She feels it when Mugen comes too, deep inside her, groaning and pushing into her with quick little jerks.

"You okay" he says when it's over, wiping away her tears with gentle calloused fingertips.

Fuu shakes her head again. "I'm okay" she says, looking into his eyes. He tilts his head to the side with a little encouraging smile. "I didn't really know. If you did, I mean".

"Love you?" Mugen asks. She nods.

"If you didn't know I loved you by now you're dumber than I thought" Mugen teases her a grin breaking on his face, setting her back on the ground, both his hands on her naked butt. "I'd do anything for you"

Fuu smiles and sniffles, because she knows it's true, he would do anything for her, he _has_ done everything for her. Her heart is filled with so much bliss she feels it might burst, she looks at Mugen-- _he loves me_ -- and then around on the ground.

"Where are my bindings?" _He loves me_.

Mugen tucks himself away and fastens the front of his shorts, stepping back and helping her find the little pieces of torn undergarments. "Go to sleep we're gonna be leaving early" he says, brushing her hair back out of her eyes.

"Okay. But you're coming too?"

He smiles at her. "Yeah. Come on fish face might come out looking for us if we're not in?" They creep back in and get into Fuus' sleeping mat, Mugen wrapping his hands tightly around her waist.

"Did you not think I would hear that?" Jins voice asks quietly from a few feet away.

Fuu blushes and burrows her face into the pillow to muffle her groan of embarrassment, and Jin laughs, still softly. At least he doesn't say anything else.

"Hey I _tried _to keep quiet" Mugen says. As if that makes his loud love making any better.

"I am only pleased you didn't do it right here." There's humor in Jins voice, something she thinks she hasn't heard ever. And that might be worth the embarrassment.

"Come on four eyes you'd have _loved_ it if we did it in here" Mugen tells him, teasing and playful. Like he likes Jin.

Fuu closes her eyes and lets the rest of their words wash over her, soothing her to sleep. She'll deal with the embarrassing task of looking Jin in the eyes when the sunrise arrives, she just hopes Mugen doesn't do anything to humiliate her any further, like say explain it to Jin in detail when they try to eat.


	8. Kiss me Kiss me

"_Mugen," she panted._

"_Mugen…."_

"_Oh_…_Mugen._"

Oh god. He was gonna die, he just knew it. This was it, the tragic end to the infamous pirate, Mugen. He was sure he was almost dead. _Fuck_. This was not how he imagined dying. "Don't stop," she moaned. Her head thrown back, hair splayed out on those ugly pink cotton sheets, her peachy cream skin laced with a thin sheen of sweat. She's fucking killing him. But it's oh so good he doesn't even try to stop her. The air that once filled his lungs is slowly escaping him, his breaths coming out in incredibly harsh pants. His body rigid with the lust she's instilling in him. He's floating on air, clouds, _something_, lifting him and taking him away. Must be the crow men.

"Fuck. Oh _shit_. Fuck. Fuu."

"Like this?" she moans or shouts, he's too far gone to notice.

She moves, crawling across him, sitting up and... his eyes roll back into his head and his hands fist the awful pink sheet. She's hot and tight and he's sure that this is what heaven is, it has to be, nothing is better than this. So, if nothing is better, then having her surrounding him has to be heaven. Or maybe hell, 'cause she's burning him up. Besides a guy like him would never reach heaven, unless it's between her legs, in the apex of her thighs. Good God almighty he really _is_ dying. Her back arches and her head flies back, her long brown hair tickling his legs. She moves and slams down on him, making him hiss and growl and then pathetically whimper out her name. Begging, that's what he's doing. Commands just can't find a way to his mouth, getting lost and forgotten as her heat soaks into him. He can feel her heart speeding up, her blood rushing. Her moans echo off the walls around them. Not sharp or loud, no, her sounds are perfectly gentle, like Sunday mornings in the sun.

Just one more thrust. _Ah yes.. just like that_. Death by fucking. He wouldn't have it any other way.


	9. Street Spirit

"So how's Yoko doing?"

"Oh well you know, that pirate left her _again_," the dark haired girl stated.

"That's awful."

"And she's being a complete jerk about I, I try getting her to talk and she won't say one word. I don't know if it's because she's sad or because she's embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?"

"Oh, y'know, her coming from a well to do family, and him being all criminal like. Not really an approved boyfriend; her parents threatened to cut her off if she kept seeing him."

"Huh, really? No one told me _that_. Might have to reconsider my possible beaus," she smirked. "I knew this pirate back in Edo, and just _damn_. _Very _pretty."

"Well, usually they're bad, and rude, and trust me _not_ pretty."

"_He_ was," Yukari grinned, "He was pretty handsome. Used to come in this teahouse where I worked. Funny guy, I mean, he looked so _tough_, y'know? And about a month ago, he walks in. Starts getting drunk like he's got a deadline, talks about shaking the place up. I figure great, a fight, just what I fucking need... but then..."

"Yeah?" Fuu asks, leaning forward slightly.

"He sits on one of the stools, near the sake... and starts talking about some girl. At first all pissed but then he starts saying how beautiful she was, and... The way he _said_ it. Had a voice like _chocolate_, y'know? All smooth, made you tingly when it slid down, Could have spent days listening to that boy talk, know what I mean?"

Fuu smiles wistfully, "I know _exactly_ what you mean."

"Thing is...he never came in again. I thought maybe he left town or got run out so I started asking around for him, turns out he got killed, went down fighting in a great big yakuza fight."

"I'm sorry," Fuu said.

"Yeah, me too; not that I think I ever had a chance with him or anything, it's just... he was cool. Sorry he's not in the world anymore, y'know?"

Yukari's nostalgia suddenly bursts into movement, her hand flying forward to slap the table. She doesn't strike Fuu as someone who lets herself be sad for long.

"Wish you could have been there, though, to hear him talk. I think he even made up a poem called 'Pure', you would have liked it."

"Didn't think pirates wrote poetry," Fuu giggled.

"Nah, me either, but he was drunk most of the time. Say this, though - hot guy, great ass, amazing voice... worst rhymer in the whole damn world."

"No one knows my pain/I stare out at the rain?" Fuu laughed.

"Worse. He rhymed 'brown' with 'drown.'" Fuu snorted, her hand flying to cover her face.

"Oh! No!" Yukari remembers, her face splitting in a grin, "I remember a worse one. Get _this_, okay? He said something like 'you were flat' 'I liked that'. They both laughed at that. "Why would he even insult the chick like that? and then he rhymed 'Fuu' with 'Goo.'"

The color drains from Fuu's face, her hand tightening around the edge of the table they're sitting at.

"I don't even know why he wanted to talk about goo," Yukari continues, "It didn't fit the poem and then to make up a nonsense word for it to rhyme with? Cute, but weird."

Fuu's voice is quiet, careful. "You said this was... a month ago?"

"Give or take, yeah," Yukari notices Fuu's face, and bites her lip, "You okay?"

"What... what did he look like?"

"Uh, tall, skinny, dark. Hair all over the place. A red shirt, dark shorts, and the weirdest geta with metal on the bottom. And oh yeah! he had those blue prison tattoos around his wrists and ankles..."

Fuu shoves back suddenly, her breath coming in small gasps.

"Oh holy crap..." Yukari says, her eyes widening, "_You're _the girl like a wooden plank?"

"And he's dead," Fuu says, hysteria winding through her voice, "He's dead, you're sure of it? He's dead?"

"I didn't see it happen, no, but it was all over the place..."

Fuu's eyes close, delicate pain wrinkling her features.

"Fuu, I'm sorry, I had no idea you knew him, _fuck_, I feel so stupid."

"Yukari, I... I need to go, I'm sorry, I..." Fuu rises, pulling a handful of shiny coins from her purse and setting it on her plate, "I... I'm kind of… I just need to be alone..."

Fuu is two steps away from the table when Yukari's voice stops her.

"Hey, Fuu?"

Fuu's fingernails have broken the skin of her palms, "Yeah?"

"The poem was shit, but the way he talked about you. He really, really loved you."

Fuu smiles grimly, her eyes looking blankly across the restaurant, "I know."

And she walks out into the dark night of Nagasaki.


	10. Boys Don't Cry

The question wouldn't leave her, she just had to ask, "Who is she?"

He sat up against the pillow in the middle of a yawn, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Fuu…I think that was what you said in all that foreign talk you were speaking. I was a little busy at the time," she grinned poking him in the side, delighting in the ripple of muscle. She received no reply. "You can tell me, pirate, I ain't gonna tell a soul".

The look on his face was that of guilt, pain even as he moved his eyes away from her over painted face and across the room, looking for a distraction. Since when did whores get paid to talk? "A girl I know," he said gruffly.

"Wife? Girlfriend?" Her touch only bringing disgust as her palm rested on his abs, the bile slowly rising in his throat. "Won't cost you a dime to use me as a shrink, I only got the _one_ profession."

"There ain't much to say," he said annoyed, _to someone like you _"She's just a girl I know." _You wouldn't understand in a million damn years._

"Out of reach?"

A humorless laugh escaped his lips in a way that made him regret every bad thing he ever did, "Yeah. Yeah she is."

"A goodie two shoes?" She sat up now, adjusting her brown hair back into its bun, it's why he picked her in the first place. She had brown hair, and wore an old pink kimono. He tried to pretend as hard as he could when he was fucking her, but her loud moaning and screaming quickly ripped open his carefully woven lie.

His voice was rough and low, eyes distant, "A good girl," he nodded, sitting up to slide his white shirt over his head.

"Ah. I see. What's stopping you?"

He could see that this was her form of entertainment, making up stories about strangers that she'd probably never see again. She was nothing but a whore, getting paid to spread her legs for any regular Joe, willing to pay the right amount. How could he make this bitch understand, that Fuu wasn't _just_ a girl he knew, that she wasn't a good girl, she was a fucking _angel_. Dumb broad, making him think about stupid shit.

But he didn't speak or answer her question, choosing instead to finish dressing. The man emerged from the brothel once again _Mugen the heartless pirate_, his wallet lighter and heart heavier as he headed back to the shabby inn fish face and Fuu were at, hoping to God that the glance of brown eyes wouldn't undo him.


	11. Only in Dreams

Hello!! Yes I know, I haven't updated in like a really long time. But school has left me with little to no creativity left at all. So here's a short little thing, I'm not too happy with the ending but ehhh.

Only in Dreams- Weezer

* * *

All the little pains of living, the weight of her shoulders, a deep gash on her left hand, were gone, and she was floating.

The expanse around her was green and vast, with no horizon. She giggled, there was sunflowers all around, and she could smell the ocean breeze nearby. It must be heaven, maybe she died in her sleep.

And then she saw him. He was swaggering over to her, perfectly at ease, a smirk plastered on his face, eyes as fiery as the last time she'd seen him breathing. The feeling of peace didn't leave her; she couldn't even feel the pangs in her heart.

"You left me," she said. "You promised." His head slightly tilted, at her comment, his smirk never leaving his face. "You said you'd always protect me" her lower lip trembled, eyes stinging with unshed tears. Ok maybe this wasn't heaven.

"I was already gone," he said, shaking his head. "You knew that, but you never listened."

"You never talked. To anyone."

He chuckled, making his way to stand close to her. "Well, now it's just you and me." He reached down and took her hand. Her body offered no resistance as their hands intertwined. He stared hard into her eyes, just like he had on the day he left them, but it didn't scare her anymore. She knew the end to this story. His hand tangled in her hair, and he leaned in slowly. His warm breath caressing her face, still smelling like sweet sake.

And just like that, the trance was smashed. She woke up crying. Jin startled, walked to where she sat on the clean white futon, running his hand through her disheveled brown locks. He pulled her closer with and kissed her forehead softly.

"It's only a dream, Fuu," he said, voice soft barely there with sleep. "It's just you and me."

He held her until her sobs died to soft little hiccups and her breathing calmed against his chest. For what else could you do to fix a broken heart.? Yes, he knew that there wasn't enough crazy glue in the entire world to put her back together.


	12. Out of Control

RE-EDIT: Because i hated the other chapter.

So lately I've been watching and reading a lot of stuff about BDSM which is about the sadomasochism community, or S&M. And I find i truly fascinating, the whole thing is so complex and intricate. So for this chapter we're going to have a little bit of D/s (domination/submission). It's not too graphic, but there is talk of sex and the act itself, so if you're not into that then DON'T READ IT. I get really sick of people saying how they don't like reading lemons, It's just writing!!!! Don't be such a prude!!!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A BIT OF D/s AND THE ACT OF SEX ITSELF, IF YOU DECIDE TO READ ON, DON'T ACT ALL SHOCKED AND FLAME ME....I WARNED YOU!!!!!!

p.s. I'm changing the rating of the fic to M.

* * *

He walked slowly back in the room and sat on a wooden chair by the bed. She shouldn't have been flirting like that with that boy. He'd taken her out on the town, taking her to a little fair; where the smell of food and sounds of children overflowed. He'd gone to buy some sake, leaving her near a fish stand, and much to his alarm, he saw her chatting up some stupid boy. And now she was gonna pay for it.

"I don't wanna hear it" He snapped, as she opened her mouth to explain.

She's nervous and there's just a hint of fear in the air. And it almost makes him feel guilty, because the way she's looking at him makes him realize just how young she is. Guilty because she's so damn trusting, Guilty because she loves him so much. Well it _almost_ makes him feel guilty anyways. _She's_ the one that should feel guilty for making him feel jealous of that boy. He yanks her wrists; sitting her on his lap, staring at her because it's the only way to stop him from killing her. She'll do whatever he wants and it makes him wanna strangle the life outta her.

Hates her for being like that. Doesn't she know he's a bad man?. She's uneasy in his lap, doesn't know where to put her hands, where to look, what to say. _Jesus Christ he hates her_. Because whenever he's not with her he feels like he's choking, drowning without her sugar flavored taste. Like he's really dying for real this time, like the sea is swallowing him whole and never spitting him out. And the only way to make it stop is to kiss her so some of _her_ can go into _him_. And it makes him fucking pissed Because he's supposed to be making _her_ helpless, not the other way around. His fingers trail to the softness of her neck, one hand squeezes, making her gasp.

"You think I'd hurt you?" he asks, his voice rough like gravel.

"No" she confesses, her eyes drifting to his wiry tanned arm, because she knows just how much damage these thin arms can really do. She's seen too much of it not to.

"I'm a very bad man" He threatens, warning her in case she wasn't aware. Who does she think she is? Flirting and batting her eyes at that fucking boy. She _belonged _to him. Should have known that by then. His fingers keep caressing her swan-like neck, so damn fragile. He contemplates choking her, but that'll only leave a bruise.

"Do you want me Fuu?" Of course he doesn't give a flying shit what she wants, because even if she said no it wouldn't stop him from having her.

"I do! You know that. I love---"

"Shut up" He interrupts her, glaring with disgust on his face. He wants to laugh at her, because she looks like she's about to cry. Her brown eyes all wide and full of unshed tears, her lower lip trembling. She looks miserable and he can't stop himself from taking a hold of her cheek, rubbing his thumb over her lower lip. He wet his lips after a second, and takes her mouth with his own, running his tongue across hers. Christ she tasted so fresh and sweet. She moans into his mouth, her hands going up to grip his face, but he stops them, taking hold of her wrists. He stares at her face, eyes full of unwept tears and undying love.

Eyes glazed over in lust and hunger, he takes her in his arms. Walking to their room he drops her unceremoniously on the futon. Crushes her back against the bed and kisses her briefly, tugging on her kimono, he parts her legs open with one knee. Desperately he pulls his shorts down just enough to give him room. Using a hand to align himself at her entrance, he pushes into her with one hard thrust.

"Fuuuck" He groans, as he muffles her moan with his lips.

He keep thrusting, feeling her walls clench around him. She moans and pants, writhing beneath him. He knows this is where he belongs, slamming into her and enjoying every sound she made. Her eyes begin closing shut as her head lolls to the side. Bullshit. She was _going _to look while he fucked her.

"Look at me" Mugen pants, his hand roughly pulling her hair into his fist. She opens her eyes, half lidded and still drooping low, complete of lust.

"I was real pissed Fuu" He says slowing down his strokes.

"I'm sorry" She whimpers back when he picks up the pace once again.

"You're mine got that?" He growls, gently biting her earlobe.

"I'm yours"

"Tell me you want me" He groans out . Hitting that sweet spot inside her.

"I want you" She moans in response. She's too far gone, and by this point she'll do whatever he says, so long he keeps striking that wonderful spot inside.

"Tell me you love me" He snarls. God he's pathetic.

"I love you" She calls out, eyes wide and glazed. He bites back his own moan when her walls pulse, sending him off. He kisses her again.

Panting they lay against each other, eyes unfocused at different points of the room. Mugen looks down at her from the corner of his eye and moves his arm to hold her close. She turns and snuggles against him, her breath hot and humid over his already sweaty neck. Her body limp and satisfied. Bitch is so selfish. Taking everything she can. Making him beg, desperate for her devotion. Sucking the life right outta him. Despises her for it. Making him weak and insecure.

"I'm gonna kill you one day" He smirks.

"Gonna cut you open and let you bleed" He says, affectionately nuzzling her hair.

"I love you Mugen" she replies quietly, her fingertips tracing patterns across his scarred abdomen.

"I know baby" He smiles.

"Do you love me too?"

"More than anything in this fucking world"

Even if she's selfish and makes him grovel at her feet, he can't be any better. Making such a sweet thing do the things she does. Hurt her like he does. Should rot in hell for that. Not for killing all those people, but for making her sleep with a murderer. He'd die a thousand deaths for his girl if he had to, kill a million people to be with her, make a deal with the devil if he had to. And he smiles because he knows that she would do the same in a heartbeat.


	13. You look great when i'm high

Probably the shortest chapter i've EVER written. Thanks to all the people tuning in and reading this story =) it wouldn't be the same without you guys

You look great when i'm high- The Brian Jonestown Massacre

* * *

"I want to die beautiful, have I ever told you that?"

He scoffed, "No one ever dies beautiful"

"I could try"

"That so?"

"Sure, I just won't drown"

"You could get burned alive" he pointed out, "Or stabbed."

"If I got burned…then there would be nothing but ashes left, and if I got run through by a sword, well that would still be a beautiful way to die"

"How's that?"

"I could die for love, or for honor" she said, whimsy in her voice.

"Those aren't beautiful"

"How would you like to die?"

"….I'd like to go out fighting, with a sword in one hand and a woman's boob on the other" he grinned.

"Mugen?"

"Hmm?"

"If I die, what will you do?"

"You won't die. Not as long as I'm living"

"But if I do?"

He did not reply.


	14. He can only hold her

**I deleted chapter 16 because someone not so nonchalantly accused me of plagiarism. And that's not cool, i deleted it because since this person did not leave a signed review, i could not respond. And who knows what kind of other shit they would accuse me of. but i think we've all met at least ONE person who pulls shit like this online. Read my other fanfics for fucks sake. What, did i plagiarize all of those too?? I'll admit sometimes i plagiarize myself, i'll write a fic for one fandom and use the same idea for another fandom. But really, do you not have nothing better to do? And on top of that, never leaving me a review and then all of a sudden to leave me one accusing me of this?? that is some fucked up shittt. But whatever. **

**This chapter is about unrequited love on two sides. Just not the ones you expect**

He can only hold her- Amy Winehouse

* * *

Sometimes he looks at her and thinks she might be the most beautiful thing that ever lived. He sees beauty in everything she does, from the way her hips dip when she waits tables, to the way she brushes her glossy brown hair. She is a god and he dutifully worships at her alter. Blinded by her beauty and humbled to his knees. It's all that and more. But despite all this, sometimes he looks at her and notices that far away look in her eyes. She gets it every time a man with a sword walks in the teahouse, and every time a criminal buys a jug of sake. Even _if _those times are far and in between; She looks hard and sighs softly, a look of regret etched in her beautiful face.

In the beginning he would often ask, and beg for an explanation. _It's nothing, I'm fine really_, she'd say. So now all he does is look.

There are times when she talks about a past time, a time when she was carefree and blissfully happy. Fleeing from crooks and hunger, she says it was great. These times bring an urgency in her, a nervousness only a good cup of tea can heal. She forces herself on him, hard and demanding. _Hurt me _she'll say, _fuck me harder _she'll moan, so he does. He fists her hair in his hand and punishes her.

"I like it when you're mean" she confessed one morning, shamelessly smirking at his staggered face.

So he does what she likes. Every day bringing him closer to an unknown abyss of hate and anger. He starts swearing, _fuck! _he spits, he stops grooming his honey colored hair, and spends every waking minute down by the docks, helping with whatever little he can. He was from a well off family and knew nothing of back breaking labor. It's not until one particular sunny day he spent in the teahouse. It isn't until a lanky man with blue bands on his wrists and ankles, swaggered into the teahouse, demanding 100 dumplings. His hair wild and messy, eyes feral like a caged animal. Tanned skin and a sword on his back, a _pirate_. It's not really until he turns to look at Fuu, that he just _knows_. This is the reason for her sighs and insistence.

The next day the pirate leaves town. And the long sighs become worse, that faraway look hardly leaving her face. That same night in bed with Fuu, her face blissfully peaceful; curling into the pillow she softly sighs _Mugen_. It doesn't bother him at all. And if his chest aches, and his vision blurs with hot tears, it's only because he wonders whether she's ever going to love him back.

He thinks about ending it. He could simply pack his things and leave one day. But it's never so easy. Even when she smiles at him and assures him everything's fine, he knows she's only content to be in his arms, that he isn't what she misses. But he'll keep trying to be what she longs, hoping it'll pass. Though he is certain in his heart that her regret will never dull, she is still waiting for that pirate.


	15. She's falling in love with a monster man

Ok i'll be the first one to admit it, this one is a little fucked up. And by a little i mean ALOT.

thanks everyone for all the lovely reviews and such, they're great =) and i'm glad people are still reading Fugen fics even the show hasn't been on the air for so long ^_^

She's Falling In Love With A Monster Man- Screamin' Lord Sutch

* * *

The air smells good to him, clean and like sunshine. And the thought makes him laugh out loud; because he doubts whatever god's lay up there made sunshine especially for monsters like him. But he doesn't give a fuck because he feels he still cheated them in some way. He's never really died and no god would ever reward his wicked sins with such a pretty girl. So he grins hard and slow, making his way to the nearest brothel or bar whichever crosses his way first. His sword is hanging mighty heavy on his back, and he thinks it's about damn time to lift some of that weight off.

Mugen prowls, following his nose and instincts that somehow go so deep he's not sure they don't reach down into the earth.

He's out all night. It's the first time he's been gone so long, and there's a tiny thought in that fucked up head of his that Fuu's probably worried, but once he starts killing, he doesn't want to stop.

First he gets hold of a drunk yakuza bastard. He doesn't know how the guy managed to make his way so far, but at that moment he couldn't care less. He easily slits his throat, the blood pouring out in what feels like the blink of an eye. It's never good enough, sloppily killing a drunkard. Because Mugen does it for the art, a good kill can make him feel on top of the world and completely reenergized.

He sees a couple of yakuza guys and feels bored, they could never touch him. He's about to head home until he stumbles into the nicer parts of Edo. The houses are nicer, bigger, neater.

The whole damn street looks deserted, maybe some festival in town. It's not though.

He thinks of breaking into one of the nicer houses, maybe going in and stealing everything, or at least making a mess of the place. But before he can do anything, something to the side catches his eye -- a very pretty girl in one of the big houses. He feels a small pang of guilt of what he's about to do, but fuck all. This is what he is. And nothing, or no one will ever change that.

He feels.... right, like he's slipped back into his own skin, as he stalks up onto the front porch and breaks the door in with one shoulder. It takes almost no energy at all, these bourgeoisie fuckers think that nothing can touch them, arrogant bastards have another thing coming. He hears the girl calling out for her father so he follows the sound, sword drawn out; manic grin in place, Jesus Christ it's as easy as breathing.

One bedroom door is closed at the end of the hall, the rest are open, again not like it really matters. Mugen just shoves the door open; and the girl doesn't even tried to hide, she just cowers against the far wall, all huge brown eyes and trembling lower lip.

This is what he was made for.

He lifts the sword but at the look in her eyes just sets it back down. For this one he'll get out his knife. He stalks his way towards her, doesn't even try to get away, but once his hands are on her she struggles, fucking great. She's soft and so young, the blood so hot and sweet and as he pushes her down on the bed he thinks that for maybe one second he is in heaven, or at least his version anyways. But the thought quickly fades as the little whimper as her breath stops makes its way to his ears. She goes from fighting to get away from him to limp in his arms.

He drops her to the floor and licks his lips.

This moment is his, and no one else's. he might be the closest thing to the devil, but fuck if he cares. And now that he's killed, he wants to fight. That or fuck, but he'll have to wait till he gets home to Fuu. He spends another couple of hours on outside, going from house to house and stealing whatever he can, the girl in that house won't be found till nighttime. It's almost dusk when he realizes he's been gone for a long time. And the startlingly true realization that Fuu is completely in love with him makes him instantly hard. He needs her, and he's going to have her.

Faster than ever, he runs to the little hut she recently started calling home. He walks through the door, panting and gasping for air. She's sitting on a wooden stool all wide eyes, smelling like flowers and that damn sunshine. He reaches out and takes her little hand in his, and it isn't until they've reached the bed that he sees the blood on his hands, and realizes she has blood on her hands too. He panics, wants her to go wash it off, scrub until there's nothing left, his eyes widen and for a brief second all he can think of is the way that girl struggled in his arms. It's not until Fuu takes his hand and kisses it that all that goes away. The blood of a dead girl on her lips. Roughly he pushes her down like he did that girl, kissing her so hard she might bruise.

"That's my girl" he says in a low scratchy voice, tangling one of his hands in her hair, holding her still so that he can kiss her again.

He pushes his body down on hers, letting her feel how much he wants her. She moans softly, the sound making him impatient. He tugs and pulls at her robes, sliding his shorts far enough to break through her in one swift motion. He thrusts and thrusts so hard he thinks she might break, but she only moans and calls out for him. It's fucking wonderful is what it is.

"I love you" she pants after raising one leg to rest on his shoulder. She blushes beautifully, the flush reaching down to tops of her breasts. He wants to take his knife and make little cuts in her skin. Like he did to that girl, he wants to drink her in and become whole. He wants her to love him so much that it ends up killing her. It'd be the only way to atone for everything he's done for her. But instead he thrusts harder, so hard that he thinks he might break. It's glorious.

With a final snap of his hips, he comes. She screams and it's like killing that girl all over again. He rests his head on her chest, and reaches for the knife in his pocket. He pulls it out and shows her the blood on the blade, recognition flits through her eyes, she knows it's not his blood. He hears her heart fluttering wildly, like a caged bird. Will he kill her.? But he smiles and kisses her bloodstained lips before resting his head back down. She tangles her fingers in his messy hair, caressing him like a child. He loves her and she loves him back. It's more than a monster could ask for. Because he was made for this too.


	16. Crybaby

Another short dialogue between the two. And thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter, glad a few liked it =)

Crybaby- Janis Joplin

* * *

"Is it always going to be like this?"

"You mean the running? Or death all around us?" he said, raising a scarred eyebrow.

"Well both I guess" she shrugged.

"I think you know the answer"

"I just want to be normal, I want babies and a little house by the sea, and I don't want to see you get hurt anymore!" her eyes threatened to spill tears.

"It's what we get for killing that asshole in Nagasaki"

"It's so unfair"

"It's the way life is girly"

"I don't want you to die, _I _don't want to die" she pleaded.

"Bound to happen sooner or later" he shrugged.

"Mugen?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you please just lie to me?"

He gave a long exasperated sigh, "Fine" he said heatedly, "Life is going to be easy from now on, you're gonna get that little house by the sea, and….uh…. I'm gonna get a decent job and we're going to have lots of brats" he paused looking straight into her eyes, to her soul. "No one is ever gonna die and we're gonna live happily ever after."

"…liar"


	17. Edit the sad parts

Edit The Sad Parts- Modest Mouse

"Why are you going?!" she sobbed, her small shoulders shook with each sniffle, her lips trembled with every word, her face red and splotchy with salty tears. She couldn't have been more beautiful than she was at that moment.

"They need me Fuu," Mugen explained, "It's going to be a big fucking heist, they need someone like me."

Ever since he'd told her the disturbing news hours earlier, she hadn't stopped crying or shouting. Calling him all sorts of nasty names pretty girls shouldn't be spouting off. But then again, pretty girls shouldn't be with pirates either.

"You'll get hurt Mugen," she warned; as if that had ever stopped him in the past.

"I'll be fine girly," he reassured, his hand moving a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Please don't go," she begged, her voice wavering with all kinds of emotions Mugen wasn't ready to deal with. Her brown eyes could make him fall to his knees and worship her in blessed ways. He was glad he'd never mentioned that to her before.

"I have to."

"You want to!" she shouted, her face angrier than he'd ever seen, set with glaring eyes that could cut through steel; She was glorious in her wrath.

"How can you be so selfish? And leave me on my own?" she shouted, her tiny fists clenched at her sides, ready for war.

"You've been on your own," he shrugged.

"You despicable-!" her insult went unfinished as she charged against him, her fists swung wildly, hoping to hit anything she could. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she shrieked, fists pounding roughly on his chest.

"Stop that," Mugen said softly, wrapping his arms tightly around her smaller frame, "Calm down you brat." She writhed and kicked but his iron clad hold limited her movement, moments passed until she finally let up, breathing harshly she lay her head against his chest.

"I don't want you to go," she said, her voice muffled by his chest; her hands going to his white shirt, bunching it into her tiny fists.

"I'm doing it for us, if it goes alright we can finally get out of this shitty little town," he confessed.

"I don't care about that," she pouted.

"I'll only be gone for two months," he assured her, "It'll go by really fast, I promise," he said as he ran his hands through her silky hair if only to guarantee his promise even further.

"I don't want you to die," she said in a small voice, sounding much like a child. Instantly he froze, what the hell was he supposed to say to that?

He sighed, "I'm not gonna die," he said harshly.

"But if you do? I'll die too Mugen, I just know I will," she confessed, and he knew she meant every word.

His large hands slid to her face, wrapping both around her tear soaked jaw, "I'm not going to die," he said firmly, fire behind his words. He spoke with such conviction that for a moment everything was alright again. Such simple words allowed her to feel safe, and it was a feeling she treasured; dazed and mesmerized by the intense look in his eyes she nodded.

"You gotta have more faith in me sweetheart," he teased, a genuine smile spreading through his face. He kissed her forehead before letting her go and he walked toward the kitchen to fetch a small white cloth.

"Here," he handed her the cloth, "blow your nose like a good girl," She did as he said, loudly blowing her nose, and handed back the used cloth. He chuckled, _such a pretty girl_, he hardly deserved her affections.

"Mugen, when will you leave?"

"Early tomorrow morning." She nodded sulkily at his response; she wouldn't dare have another crying fit again. She couldn't let him leave with the memory of a sullen, red faced Fuu.

"Mugen?" she asked softly, eyes glazing over.

"Hmm," he answered noticing the way her lips parted.

"Take me to bed," she said, looking at him unabashedly.

He grinned as he swept her off her feet, carrying her bridal style to their room,"Does this mean you forgive me?" he smirked, mirth behind his eyes.

"Mugen you dog," she swatted playfully at his chest, letting her hand linger near the base of his neck.

"Arf," he barked, slowly closing the door behind him.


	18. School Blood

I just rewatched Samurai Champloo. I love that series. It got me thinking, about these drabbles I write and the relationship between Mugen/Fuu. I don't think that fanfic writers that ship the two (MxF) are completely off the radar; Sure sometimes some writers write Mugen all OOC as do Fuu. But I think Mugen given the chance could have been a very gentle and thoughtful man(proof of this in that episode where he's with Kohza and they're looking up at the stars). I also think that he was ashamed of his crimes to a certain degree (also proof in that same episode) and perhaps even his whole past. He has an inferiority complex that is blatantly visible when he's around Jin (the respectful ronin) and sometimes even around Fuu. All's i'm saying is that Mugen wasn't as dumb or rude as he wanted everyone to believe, his whole attitude was a self preservation mechanism. Well this is only my opinion.

School Blood- King Black Acid

p.s. I'm very aware that the tenses change towards the end =/ in my head it made sense....so please just go along with it.

* * *

They were sitting in some faceless teahouse in Nagasaki. Fuu, Mugen, and Hikaru; a pirate friend that apparently knew Mugen from way back when they were imprisoned in Ryukyuu. Hikaru certainly lived up to his name, he was a bulky man; taller than Mugen and much heavier. Despite his size he was surprisingly graceful and even beautiful; in the way Mugen was. Hikaru was tanned, his long black hair woven into a thick braid, his facial features were refined, he was so handsome he could have been a prince if it wasn't for the tattoos that adorned his arms and the piercing on his ears. All of this caught Fuu's attention but what really captivated her were his eyes; they were as green as emeralds and perhaps shimmered even more. He was radiant in his natural beauty. But who knows maybe Fuu just had a thing for pirates.

The pirate was even well mannered, greeting Fuu with respect as Mugen introduced her.

"This is Fuu, my girl" Mugen said wrapping a tawny arm around her shoulders.

"A pleasure I'm sure" Hikaru had smiled, showing a set of perfect white teeth.

He wasn't like any of the other pirates Fuu had ever met. Of course his language was as coarse as Mugen's but never once did he direct it towards her. As the minutes passed on and the sake flowed; Fuu realized this was all a farce on Hikaru's part. It was a role he played wonderfully, a ruse to reel people in and take them for all their worth. Two jugs of sake had already been drunk when he finally aimed the conversation at Fuu.

"So what's a pretty little thing like you doing with this scummy bastard?" Hikaru asked, pointing a grubby thumb at Mugen.

She giggled nervously, what was she supposed to say to that? _He's not scummy you asshole! _Or _I love him!_, either would result in some teasing she was sure of it.

"Don't act so coy, he's a pirate for fucks sake! You must know the kind of shit he's been stirred in" he said taking a swig from the sake bottle.

"I know" she responded. Fuu had never been one to turn a blind eye to Mugen's past; it was kind of hard when she'd witness first-hand what he was capable of.

Hikaru gave a big hearty laugh and turned to Mugen, "And she's still with you? fuck Mugen you must'a done some good shit in the past life to land someone like her."

"Yeah" Mugen said gruffly.

"Tell me girl, has Mugen ever told you about that one time me and him were in Edo?" Hikaru grinned. She shook her head. "Me and your _boyfriend_ here, we raided this town right? Fucking killed everyone" he rejoiced, taking pride in his sins. "I mean _everyone_".

"Don't" Mugen said tensely, Fuu could see his jaw tightening and his eyes narrowing at the sight of Hikaru.

"Why not?" he asked innocently, "She'll wanna hear this" he assured.

"Anyways we go in this town, we steal everything; booze, food, clothes, shit we even take a couple of carriages. So about the killing yeah? We killed the men first just fucking sliced them to pieces" he pauses to look at Mugen. And the tears threaten to spill down her face, because when she looks at Mugen all she can see is the shame and guilt. He looks like a little boy so utterly lost and alone. And the sight just makes her wanna cry like a baby and tell him everything's ok.

"We're about to get the hell out but Mugen here, being such a good pirate and all says _'Let's just kill 'em all' _and we do" Hikaru smirks coldly, "We fucking torch the whole goddamn place"

"Ain't that right Mugen?" he asks smugly.

There's a pause and Mugen swallows hard "Yeah" he says, his voice raspy and low. As if he hadn't talked in ages. His eyes are so cold and far away that it finally makes her burst into tears. She runs out of the teahouse before either have a chance to say anything. She runs towards the docks, her heart hurting so much she's not sure if it's because she ran or for the tears spilling down her face. Her face feels hot and even hotter when the tears make their way down. She's scrubbing furiously at her face with the sleeve of her kimono when Mugen reaches her side. He's quiet and doesn't say anything as she finishes crying.

"I didn't want you to hear all that" he says softly. She turns to look at him and the sight only makes her cry again. This is not how she likes seeing him, broken and shamed. It breaks her heart every time because she knows just how hard he tries. She's sobbing and there's snot running down her face but even then Mugen grabs her by the shoulders and hugs her tightly, Soothing her cries with soft words.

"I'm so fucking sorry" he tells her, "I'm not like that anymore baby, I fucking swear" he almost begs, his eyes pleading for some sort of acceptance from her.

"I know" she nods.

"Then stop crying a'ight?"

"It's just that… you looked so sad" she gives a sniffle, the previous cry making it hard for her to speak. "I hate seeing you like that" she confesses. His eyes widen at her admission, sometimes she wonders if Mugen thought that no one would ever love him the way she does. Perhaps the thought never crossed his mind because he felt he'd never been good enough for it.

"I love you some much Mugen" she says wrapping her arms around his thin torso.

"I love you so much I could die" she looks up at him, her eyes speaking in ways she could never put to words.

"I know girlie" he grins kissing her hard and desperate despite the tears he might taste. He kisses her so passionately she feels her knees wobbling and her heart racing.

"Don't ever stop ok?" he says sincerely, his face looking so much younger than his twenty four years. She shakes her head fervently and he smiles taking her small hand in his and makes his way towards the inn they're staying in.

Sometimes she feels that all she does is cry, she feels dumb for doing so. But she also knows that Mugen would never shed a tear, so she cries for the both of them.


	19. Honky tonk woman

So some of you guys are probably like WTF BITCH??!!! What took you so goddamn long to update??!!! While I can bullshit you and say the typical "Oh! life got in the way, I've been sooo busy!" I won't. Actually I have been pretty busy, but not enough to neglect this for so fucking long. Truth is, I've been writing this other fic.... it's a Cowboy Bebop fic. And inspiration for Sixteen just kinda went out the window. But I promise to write more!!!!! Seriously there's still a couple of things I wanna write about. Pregnancy, jealousy, etc. etc.

BUT I REALLY WANT TO THANK ALL YOU GUYS THAT HAVE STUCK WITH ME FOR ALL THIS TIME!!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEES KNEES =D YOUR COMPLIMENTS AND REVIEWS MEAN ALOT.

I love you

Honky Tonk Woman- The Rolling Stones

p.s. sorry for the short chapter =(

* * *

Sometimes Mugen wondered how the hell he ended up with Fuu's bratty ass. He hated her constant bitching, her loud voice and her flat boobs. And that big mouth, always nagging and complaining. "Mugen! Stop drinking so much" or "You dumb jerk, stop staring at that girl!." Fuck. It drove him nuts. And let's not forget that language. _Lady_ my ass, sometimes she reminded him more of his pirate buddies than a respectful samurai's daughter. "That son of a bitch charged me extra for the eel" she'd pout. "Go screw yourself pervert" she'd scoff at some dirty old man trying to make a pass at her.

She was a bitch. And not even a curvy bitch either, she didn't have big tits. And for some reason Mugen stayed. Bimbo always put up a fight too, never letting him win anything. Or at least she tried. And if it came to pushes and shoves, she did that too. "You jackass" she snubbed, pushing him out of the way once when he insulted her less than big bust. They constantly fought, like cats and dogs. Barking and scratching. Mugen seriously considered his judgment or therefore lack of when he was with her. Not that he ever had very much of that to begin with.

Although he had to admit. That whiny mouth of hers **could** be pretty sexy. Her lips plump like two cherries, always ready to kiss him silly. And she **could** do some pretty amazing things with that big mouth. When in a good mood of course. Pretty mouth could also leave him laughing endlessly when hearing her curse out some dude for shortchanging her. And the way she would weave and intertwine curses with such fluidity, sometimes leaving him speechless in awe. She could put the women from back home to shame with that cute mouth of hers. And even if she lacked in the breast department, she more than made up with her hot ass. Always ready to have a go, his girl. And ok even he had to admit that in between the shoves and pushes he got more than horny. Strong women were always his type. Fuck, who was he kidding? He wouldn't have her any other way.


	20. Monster

Sorry for the long delay. It's another short one. Inspired by the Buffy episode _Crush_. On other news this story now has 20,047 hits!! That's freaking amazing! And it's all due to you guys =) Thanks so much for sticking with me so long, it's been awesome. And everyday I get new readers. Thanks so much!

I love you

skinnieminnie xoxox

Monster- Lady Gaga

I don't own anything.

* * *

"And the lady let you in? just like that?"

"Well I had her by the throat"

"I promised I'd let them live if she let me inside."

"And did you?"

"What do you think?" he asks, his voice so low it's almost a growl.

Her doe-like eyes widen, and she gives out a tiny startled gasp. Eyes gliding to the blue bands on his wrists; her face scrunches up in thought. Mugen tilts his head, waiting for her to say something, anything. But she doesn't. Her eyes simply drift over his hands, his crossed legs, and the swords laying wickedly against the wall at his back. The dilapidated hut they're in is dark and chilly. The only light coming from the small fire to their side. They sit in front of each other, like a couple of kids; crossed-legged. For a minute all he can think about is how fucked up it is; a real monster telling monster stories. Jin would never let him hear the end of it if he knew the kind of shit he was telling Fuu. But Jin wasn't there.

"So I kill them" he says softly, "It's fast and all I can feel is the steel cutting through flesh."

"But there's someone missing" he smirks, "I can hear a tiny sigh coming from a closet." Fuu leans closer, intent on listening to the gruesome tale.

"I throw the door open, and it's a little girl" Mugen pauses, watching her scared expression. "She doesn't even scream when I pull her out."

"And you killed her?" Fuu asks, her face a mix of fear and disgust. He's not sure which makes him feel worse.

He sighs heavily, "Yeah."

She nods and scoots back, till her back hits the opposite wall facing him. She stays with her back against the wall until Jin arrives. The whole night she's silent and hardly looks his way. He shouldn't be surprised, seeing as how his little story only seemed to confirm what she already knew. He was a fucking monster. But part of him was shocked at the way she distanced herself so easily; like he didn't matter. It made his throat close up, and his eyes burn; but he quickly pushed those feelings aside. He knew what he was, and this shouldn't be a surprise.

Jin arrives and Fuu greets him with a smile, asking him how work went, and if he'd been able to get enough money for them to leave. She doesn't bring up what Mugen spoke of. That night as the three get ready to sleep Fuu slides to Jin's side. She manages to get as close as possible without touching him, and Jin lets her. She's scared of him. She's scared of Mugen; her savior and protector. And the realization manages to break his heart in ways that pillaging, robbing, and killing never could.


	21. Author's Note

I just want to say thanks to everyone who has read the story so far, everyone who's reviewed and left me lovely messages, and to everyone who has waited patiently. I don't plan to abandon this fic, but I also have no immediate plans to post a new chapter. The fic has been on haitus since 2009 and since then I've discovered tons of new fandoms which led to the disinterest in Samurai Champloo, but be assured that I will finish it up with a couple new chapters. I still plan to write about certain topics like: pregnancy, children, and anything else that I feel has not been covered in the fic (although I've covered pretty much everything by this point lol) So to everyone's who's been following thanks a lot and I do hope you haven't lost complete interest in the wonderful pairing that is MugenxFuu.


	22. To Know Him Is To Love Him

You guys, it's been about three years since I updated this fic! I am glad to let you know that since then, my grammar has gotten much better and hopefully so have my writing skills. This little chapter came to me while studying, and it's sort of pointless but I just really wanted Mugen to bring up that scene between Jin and Fuu.

I hope you guys enjoy and it, and feel free to review, let me know what you think. I started re-watching the series so I'm slowly getting a bunch more ideas for more chapters. Still, updates may be sporadic :) Oh and I have also switched the rating from T to M because lbr this story contains some **mature themes**.

* * *

That evening as she walked home, to _their_ home she thought about how funny life could be; how one moment you can be wiping down a table at a teahouse in a little sea side town and the next you can be in bed with an ex-pirate. She'd always been too cute for her own good.

As she approached their house, well more like their well-furnished hut she saw his silhouette, he was sitting near the doorway and even from afar she could tell he was in one of his moods. She inhaled deeply and prepared herself for what he had to say. It's not like they were always fighting, they got along pretty good most of the time, but sometimes it was as if Mugen couldn't believe or didn't **want** to believe she was with him. No matter how many times she told him she cared about him, he always expected to come home from the fishing docks and find Jin laying half naked on his side of the futon, it was silly and it drove her crazy.

"I'm home," she said cheerfully as she passed through the threshold of their home. Her greeting was met with silence, _great_ she thought; he was giving her the silent treatment.

"I think we still have some fish left, I could make us fish stew or maybe dumplings if that's what you want," she said, walking toward the kitchen area. Still, he said nothing.

Fuu stopped trying to get him to talk and instead focused on cleaning the place up, she wasn't so hungry anymore. She was lost in thought when the sudden sound of his voice startled her.

"That night, by the river; Fish-face said he wanted to stay with you didn't he?" Mugen asked coldly.

"What?" she responded, growing annoyed with his tone.

"Jin wanted to keep you, even after our little adventure was over right?"

Fuu glared, even if she did have feelings for Mugen he could be such a jerk when he wanted. She exhaled loudly, "First of all, no one was going to _keep_ me, and secondly Jin knew how hard it would be for me after our journey was over; he was trying to look after me, he was just being—"

"But you wanted to stay with him," Mugen interrupted, a scowl set deep in his face.

"I wanted to stay with the both of you!"

"Liar," Mugen pouted.

Fuu let out a growl of frustration, "I wanted to stay with _you_, okay?"

His pout dropped but he kept glaring at her with skepticism written on his face; she stared right back but soon realization hit her, he was fishing for compliments! Honestly, men could be so emotional sometimes.

"I did, even back then I knew I wanted you; why do you think I sent Jin off with Sara?" she said quietly, "I didn't want to lose you no matter what."

He stood from where he sat near the door and sauntered over to where she was standing, he circled her and soon tanned, wiry arms wrapped around her waist; he pulled her close and she could feel his growing hardness at the base of her back, he was unbelievable.

"Well shit girly, if you'd have told me that you wanted me back then I could have popped your cherry much sooner," Mugen said, his voice low and raspy.

"You're such a pig," Fuu reprimanded, her cheeks growing hot at his language.

"You love it," he said, nipping at her ear. His hands traveled north and were quickly groping her still less than stellar attributes.

"Mugen stop," she said sternly, as she turned in the circle of his arms, he ignored her request and kissed her lips instead.

She pushed at his chest and broke the kiss, "I'm serious, stop."

He froze and sighed, "Fine."

"I meant it, what I said earlier, I think I've been in love with you for a very long time and I would do anything for you, I mean anything to keep you by my side," she said, her eyes unable to meet his.

Fuu heard him gulp loudly, "I know that, you're my woman now." He said firmly.

She turned and saw his expression, his face was set in determination, he looked like the many times she saw him go into battle; self-assured and fierce. And he was letting her know that he felt the same way, that if the fates allowed them, they would be together for a very long time; perhaps even forever. Mugen had never been too good with words but his face always let her know what he was thinking, what he was feeling; a smirk, a scowl, a blank stare, _she knew him_.

"Okay," she nodded, "Now take me to bed."

"Yes my lady," he said, giving her a low bow, she giggled and let out a playful shriek when he picked her up and settled her on one shoulder.

He gave her butt a firm slap and said, "What was that you were saying? How much you've always wanted me? I think I'd like to hear more of that."


	23. El Muelle De San Blas

Another update :) angsty, angsty, angst, so prepare yourselves.

**El Muelle De San Blas - Mana**

* * *

She was beautiful, the prettiest woman their town had ever seen. Her long brown hair, large, wide eyes that seemed to look deep into your soul whenever she chose to look your way, and pouting red lips that hardly ever smiled. She was like a goddess shrouded in pain, her lithe body swaying softly beneath the pale moonlight; every night she would wait in the same spot, the light sea breeze spraying her porcelain skin with salty water, she'd been waiting for ten years in that bleak spot near the docks.

Everyone had their own speculation as to why the pretty waitress from the teahouse with the sad eyes went to that spot every night, gossip ran rampant but never were cruel words spoken about her; but the rumors were as colorful as they were untrue. Some said she was desperate for a life at sea but could never muster the courage to set sail, others said she waited for her long lost love; a prince from a faraway land that had promised to one day come for her. Very few people in town knew the real reason as to why the pretty waitress felt the need to watch the ships dock and leave port every night.

Many years had passed since the woman, then girl had flitted into town, she had been such a firecracker and cute to boot. But she hadn't been alone, not in the beginning; she went into town with a pirate, a harsh looking man with blue bands around his wrists and ankles that branded his law-breaking ways. People had been wary of the man, his eyes were feral and every move he made was done with such deliberate languor that you never knew when he might snap. The first time they'd seen him in action was when a couple of thugs had passed through town, they had been insistent and forceful toward the girl. Nonetheless it came to a screeching halt when the pirate took notice and in the blink of an eye he'd cut down three of the thugs while sending the two others on their way. The gentle way the vagrant took hold of the girl's hands, the way he delicately inspected her to see if there had been any damage done had greatly surprised the people who'd witnessed his raw power; the man was in love and it was clear to anyone who was there.

The two settled into a domestic routine, she would take shifts at the teahouse and he would work the docks; his years as a pirate coming in handy when dealing with rough sailors and stingy fishermen. The pair could be seen around town walking hand in hand, the girl chattering cheerfully while the ex-pirate made faces at anyone who dared call the couple adorable. He built her a house near the sea's edge and every day she would wait for him near the docks after work so the two could make their way home together.

The girl was very pretty indeed but the same could be said for the man. He was beautiful in an animalistic sort of way; his eyes promised thrilling debauchery while the rest of him just shouted masculinity. Everything about him was primal, his hair was wild, his skin the color of bronze, his wild grins and even the way he seemed to saunter everywhere he went; all fluid movement with more than a hint of promised danger beneath the surface. And everyone seemed to notice this; the men gave him respect while many of the women would blush furiously whenever he was in the vicinity. But he never had eyes for anyone else; no one except the feisty waitress put _that_ look in his eyes.

All seemed well until one particular stormy day when the girl ran into the teahouse, tears streaming down her face as the storm outside raged on. She was sobbing hysterically, the pirate begging for her permission, her forgiveness, _anything_.

"Go then," she shrieked, "They're going to get you killed, don't they know you're not a pirate anymore?" she was desperate, grasping at straws because he could be just as stubborn as she was.

"I'm not going to die," he said, a calloused finger wiping the tears from her cheek, "have some faith in me will ya?"

Something in his words must have made her realize that was he said was a promise because she took the hand that was stroking her face and gave it a gentle kiss. He gave her one last grin and walked out of the teahouse, a somber expression on his face. Someone should have told the couple that promises should not be made on such tempestuous weather.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks into long, long, years and the pirate never returned; the woman cried many tears but nothing she did could ever bring him back. She never took another lover and she spent her lonely days in their little house, and one day she began going to docks to wait for the piece of her heart she lost to the sea; but that was many years ago and nowadays new faces and younger people knew nothing of the waitress and her pirate. They thought she was crazy but even if it takes her forever, she'll wait because he's bound to return to her someday.


	24. Never Let Me Go

She tells them that their whole journey was based on a cheap trick she pulled and he wants to laugh and maybe congratulate her on her sneakiness but instead she turns away from them and says, "Later guys, see you around." And everything seems alright so he watches her walk away before he too walks in the opposite direction, but as the distance grows larger and her body grows smaller in the space between them, he starts thinking and it makes him edgy and he feels an unfamiliar emptiness in the pit of his stomach.

He thinks of all the time they spent together, just the two of them. He thinks of the way they really got along when they weren't at each other's throats, he thinks of the way she made him laugh sometimes, and he thinks of all the times he teased her about her appearance. He sort of regrets it now, and all he wants to do is tell her that she didn't really have the figure of a wooden plank, that he thinks she can be cute sometimes, and that she has a damn fine ass. But most of all he thinks about all the times she was there for him, that night when she'd thrown herself on him to keep that crazy bitch Sara from killing him, or all those times he'd nearly died, it had been _her_ voice, _her_ tears that brought him back from the brink of death.

He had come back for _her_.

He stops dead in his tracks and looks back but he can no longer see her, _fuck_, what if he never sees her again, what if she's _gone_. Something coils in his chest and it makes it hard to breathe, it's then that he realizes that he needs her, probably more than she needs him. It hits him like a cold vat of water and he can feel all his insides drop to his feet.

"That little bitch," he snarls, he's pissed off and doesn't know what to do, so he runs; runs toward her increasingly far away self.

He sees her in the distance, the pinkness of her kimono flashing like a beacon, _home_.

He's slightly out of breath as he reaches her but disguises his apprehension under a façade of annoyance, he reaches for her pale wrist and she swiftly turns to look at him; all brown eyes and heart shaped mouth.

"Mugen…" she breathes, and her eyes drift to the almost gentle way he's still holding her wrist.

"You still owe me one hundred dumplings," he says gruffly, because he's not sure how _I want you to be my woman _will go over if he were to say that instead.

But she smiles brightly, her eyes lighting up and a blush creeps up her cheeks, "Of course," she nods, and as if she had been doing it for years she slips her hand into his, and the two walk to the nearest teahouse.

* * *

Never Let Me Go - Lana Del Rey


End file.
